dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brocc (The Lost Book)
Brocc is a character and a protagonist (later, an antagonist), of Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book. He is seen in the New Android Saga and the Brocc Saga and is one of the main protagonists of the third saga, then the main antagonist in the fourth saga. He pretended he was a Human, then revealed himself as a Saiyan. His motive is still unknown. 'Overview' 'Appearance' Brocc is a tannish-looking person. He is well-built and is about 6'6". He has medium height hair with several spikes that point to the top. He wears a short sleeved light brown shirt and blue pants. He also has Future Trunks style boots. The boots are black and the tips are blue. He has black gloves without the fingertips. He wears a white belt with a black button in the middle. It is used to hide his tail. It's very uncomfortable, though!. 'Personality' Brocc has a calm personality. He is patient and loves to fight, because of his Saiyan blood. She shows this when he fought Android #12. He is not afraid to do battle with anybody and he just wants to test his limits. Soon to be edited! 'Biography' Soon to be worked on! 'Techniques and special abilities' *Flight- The ability to fly using ki. *Ki Sense- The ability to sense life energy. *Spiraling Blast- A technique first used against Android #12. It is a blue one-handed blast that spins, giving it more power. It has swirling spirals around it. *Dual Spiraling Blast- Two Spiraling Blasts used in his Super Saiyan form. It is used against Goku in his Super Saiyan form.. *Brocc Combo- A powerful combination of punches and kicks used against Goku. It is finished off by a powerful Spiraling Blast in the back. *Golden Blow- A technique used by Brocc in his Super Saiyan forms. It is simpily a blow charged with powerful energy. It gives off a golden light when it hits somebody. It is capable of breaking somebody apart. *Bullet Rain- Brocc's signature attack. It is an energy ball that spilits into several smaller energy balls. It can catch an enemy off guard and is almost impossible to dodge. It can cause severe damage. 'Forms and Transformations' Great Ape Since Brocc still has his tail, it is assumed that he used the Great Ape form. All Saiyans have this ability. Super Saiyan Brocc unlocked this form after seeing the destruction of his planet and realizing he was alone. He was angry at Frieza and that triggered his anger, making him transform. He shows this form to Goku after revealing that he is a Saiyan. In his Super Saiyan form, he is even stonger than Goku in his Super Saiyan form! Super Saiyan 2 It is unknown how Brocc unlocked this form, but he is able to use it. He revealed it to Goku during their battle. It is likely that he is stronger than Goku. Soon to be edited! Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans